


I put my smell on you

by Glitterwriter



Series: Glam 100 Prompts [5]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Sauli Koskinen RPF, Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 23:39:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/667791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glitterwriter/pseuds/Glitterwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Glam 100 Prompt 69: Smell<br/>Adam is not active involved here, so it's actually more Tommy/Sauli</p>
            </blockquote>





	I put my smell on you

Sauli had to bite a laugh away when he walked back into their bedroom. Tommy was rolling around in the sheets, Adam’s pillow on his face. “What are you doing, babe?” Tommy put the pillow away to look at him. “I still can smell him on his pillow.” Sauli chuckled while he jumped on the bed beside Tommy. “He is only gone since what? Twenty minutes?” Tommy sighed. “So what? I miss him.” Sauli moved closer and Tommy put his nose against Sauli’s neck. “Oh, I can smell him here too.” Sauli smiled. “You can smell him everywhere on me.”

***

“Is it like that?” Tommy flipped Sauli on his back. He was running his nose all over Sauli, making him laughing and squirming under him. “I really love the smell of Adam on you, honey.” Tommy grinned up at Sauli right before he buried his head between Sauli’s legs. Sauli almost screamed when Tommy spread his legs to run his nose along Sauli’s shaft and balls towards his ass. “Yeah, especially his smell in this area. I want to spend my day here, smelling him on you.” Sauli laughed. “Well, now I’m hard again. You gonna help me out here?” 

***

Tommy looked up between Sauli’s legs. When their gazes locked, Tommy smirked. “Duh, I don’t want to mess up the smell on you.” Sauli snorted. Tommy moved back up and kissed him, swallowing his protest down. He rubbed himself against Sauli to let him feel how hard he was as well. The smell of Adam combined with Sauli’s smell was like a drug. Tommy knew he would never get enough of that. Sauli pulled him closer and they were moving against each other towards their release. And all the time Tommy could feel Adam’s smell surrounding them like a spell. 


End file.
